Sarang Bi
by Ami JiHoon
Summary: Kisah cinta dibawah hujan.. EXO OFFICIAL COUPLE!


Sarang Bi (Love Rain)  
Author: AmiJiHoon

Cast: All EXO Member and Other for Cameo

Pair: Official Couple EXO not Crak Pair

Genre: Romance -Dipaksakan-, BestFriend -Maybe-  
Warning! GS, OOC, Typo, and other!

Happy Reading!

Chapter 1 -ChenMin-  
In Halte .  
~ChenMin~ .  
Di sebuah Cafe. Tampaklah 5 Yeoja cantik nan imut berpakaian seragam sekolah sedang mengobrol-ngobrol.. Lalu datanglah seorang yeoja yang juga berpakaian sekolah dan berpipi gembul dengan membawa nampan berisi makanan.  
"Makanan hadir.." Kata Yeoja pipi gembul itu.  
"Uwah.. Spaghetti.. Gomawo, Xiumin Eonni" Kata yeoja bermata burung hantu dengan name tage Do Kyungsoo. Xiumin panggilan yeoja pipi gembul itu mengangguk lalu ikut duduk.  
"Hmm.. Lihat Cafe sederhana ini.. ck ck ck. Nuansanya semua Jepang." Kata yeoja baby face bername tage Lu Han. Dan diangguki yeoja bermata panda -Tao-.  
"Eonni.. Sudah berapa lama kau menjaga cafe milik ibumu ini?" Tanya Yeoja dengan eyeliner menghiasi sekitar matanya bername tage Byun Baekhyun.  
"Baru 6 bulan. Wae, Baekhyun-ah?" tanya Xiumin.  
"Begini Jie.. Bagaimana kalau kami membantu jiejie untuk mendekorasi cafe ini dengan interior yang klasik?" Jelas yeoja berpipi dimple -Lay-  
"Yeah.. Akan aku pikirkan Lay.." Kata Xiumin sambil menompang dagunya.  
Mereka asik mengobrol tanpa memerdulikan seorang namja dengan mata elang yang juga bekerja di Cafe ini sebagai penyanyi Cafe tengah memerhatikan mereka.

2 Jam Kemudian .  
"OMO! Aku lupa. Aish.. Aku lupa jika hari ini jam 3 aku mendapat giliran menjaga perpustakaan.. Aku pergi dulu ne. Anyeong" Kata Lay sambil membereskan barang-barangnya.  
Xiumin hanya geleng-geleng melihat tingkah sahabatnya yang punya penyakit lupa sepertinya sudah mulah akut #Yeah.. gimana sekarang aja sudah jam 4, dia jaga perpustakaan janjinya jam 3.  
"O ya! Aku pulang dulu ya. Kasihan TaeHyung dirumah sendirian.. Anyeong.." Kata Baekhyun langsung melesat keluar cafe "Ah.. Kami juga permisi dulu ya.. Kami ada latihan Dance.. Anyeong" Kata Luhan sambil menggeret Tao dan 2 yeoja itu sudah menghilang di cafe.  
Tinggal 2 Yeoja duduk dengan diam, Kyungsoo sedang Chatting-an dengan Ryeowook sedangkan Xiumin duduk sambil melirik ke belakang, karena ia merasa diperhatikan.  
CTING! suara Chatting Kyungsoo yang membuat Xiumin menghentikan kegiatannya dan menatap Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo menoleh ke Xiumin. Xiumin melihat Kyungsoo dengan penuh harap.  
"Hari ini aku tak bisa menemanimu.. Aku ada latihan vocal dengan Ryeowook oppa dan Daehyun. Mianhae Min Eonni..." Kata kyungsoo dengan penyesalan.  
"Ne.. Ya sudah hati-hati.." Kata Xiumin dengan muka masam sebelum Kyungsoo pergi.  
Xiumin berjalan lesu ke tempat kasir. Ia melamun.  
"Ehem.." dehem seseorang membuat lamunan Xiumin terbubarkan.  
"Eum, Anyeo -Kris? Kamu kenapa disini?" Tanya Xiumin.  
"Aku dari tadi disini.." Kata Kris. "Ooo" Kata Xiumin lalu tergantikan evil smirknya.  
"Jangan bilang kalau kau men-stalker Panda Tao-Tao?" Tanya Xiumin.  
"Eung... N-ne" Kata Kris gugup. "Kenapa gugup? tembak aja tuh. mumpung belum ada yang punya." Kata Xiumin.  
"Ya sih.. Tapiiiiii..." kata Kris terpotong "Sudahlah. Kau tau kan si Park Do Bi suka siapa?" kata Xiumin.

"O ya.. kalau nembak dia kasih tau aku ya." Kata Xiumin.  
"Ne. Ne. aku balik dulu. Ini uangnya. Pay~!" Kata Kris lalu keluar cafe.  
Xiumin kembali duduk dengan wajah ditekuk.  
"Aku sudah memberi usul teman-temanku tentang cinta yang menyatakan cintalah yang patah hatilah yang tak peka tentang cinta yang dirasakanlah (?). Tapi aku kapan merasakan cinta? Huweee EOMMAAAA!" Tangis Xiumin yang mulai OOC.

Pukul 6.30 malam.

"Noona. Aku pulang dulu ne." Kata namja bermata elang.  
"Ah.. Ne. Hati-hati, Chen-ah!" Kata Xiumin sembari menghitung uang lalu dimasukkan brankas. Ia bereskan barang-barangnya lalu menutup Cafe.  
Xiumin baru berjalan 8 langkah langsung terhenti karena.  
BREZZZZZ Hujan turun sangatlah deras. Segera Xiumin berlari ke Halte terdekat tuk melindungi dari hujan. Halte itu sepi hanya tersisa Xiumin dan namja bertopi yang sedang mendengarkan lagu lewat headphone.

30 Menit Hujan tetaplah deras .  
Karena kelelahan, Xiumin tertidur dengan kepala tersender di tiang. Namja bertopi itu menoleh merasa jika dia tidak sendiri, dan melihat Xiumin tertidur disana. Merasa kasihan, segera Namja itu melepas jaketnya dan memasangkannya ke Xiumin. Tak ia perdulikan angin berhembus membuat tubuh namja itu kedinginan. Tiba-Tiba CTARRR Suara Petir cetar membahana halilintar membuat Xiumin kaget. "OMONA!" Kaget Xiumin ala kembarannya Sohee Wonder Girls. Xiumin kaget jadi refleks memeluk benda apa aja termasuk namja tadi.  
"A-agashi." panggil namja itu yang kelihatannya kurang pasokan udara karena dipeluk erat sekali.  
"A-ah. Mianhae tadi refleks. Lo, Chen?" Kata Xiumin dengan mulut menganga untungnya ditutupi tangannya.  
"A-ah.. Xiumin noona." panggil namja yang dipanggil chen itu. .

Xiumin meringkuk karena kedinginan.  
GREPP Xiumin merasa dipeluk seseorang segera melihat siapa pelaku yang memeluknya. Matanya membulat. "Che-Chen.." kata Xiumin.  
"Biarkan begini dulu noona.." Kata Chen dengan mata terpejam menghirup aroma mint surai Xiumin.  
Deg Deg Deg Tiba-tiba Xiumin merasa hatinya menghangat. Ada yang berdesir disana. Apalagi melihat wajah tenang Chen yang sedang memeluknya membuat detak jantungnya tak karuan & wajahnya memerah.  
Chen melepas pelukkannya. Xiumin merasa kesal karena kehangatan pelukan yang ia rasakan hilang.  
"Noona.." panggil Chen dan hanya dijawab 'emm' oleh Xiumin.  
"Ada yang ingin ku katakan.." Kata Chen serius.  
"Katakan saja. Tak perlu seserius gitu." kata Xiumin.  
GREEPP Chen memeluk Xiumin kembali, yang dipeluk kaget.  
"Sudah lama aku ingin mengatakan ini. Saat ku katakan kau boleh marah, tampar aku juga tak apa. Pokoknya jangan menghilang dari kehidupanku." Kata Chen.  
Xiumin mengangguk dalam dekapan Chen. Merasa Xiumin mengangguk, Chen melepas dekapannya lalu mengangkat kepala Xiumin.  
"S-Saranghae, Noona" Kata Chen lalu menunduk.  
Xiumin terkejut dengan pernyataan Chen secara tiba-tiba.

Deg Deg Deg

Xiumin memegang dada kirinya. Merasakan detak jantungnya yang tak karuan. 'Apa ini artinya?' batin Xiumin. Wajah Xiumin memerah.  
"Kalau tidak terima tak apa, yang pasti aku lega karena jujur dengan perasaanku. Aku pulang dulu." Kata Chen lalu berdiri dan berjalan.  
Xiumin mengejar Chen yang sekarang sudah berjalan dengan payung kuning yang melindunginya dari hujan.  
GREEPPP Kali ini Xiumin yang memeluk Chen dari belakang. Chen? Chen kaget. Karena kaget, payungnya jatuh jadi dua orang itu hujan-hujanan.  
"hiks.. hiks.. Nado.. Nado saranghae Chennie." Kata Xiumin sambil terisak.  
Chen merasakan yang memeluknya bergetar segera ia berbalik menghadap Xiumin.  
"Jeongmal?" Tanya Chen tak percaya.  
Xiumin menundukkan kepala "Ne.. Berjanjilah jangan pernah tinggalkan aku." Kata Xiumin.  
Chen tersenyum lalu ia mengangkat dagu Xiumin dan mendekatkan kepalanya ke Xiumin.  
Dan...  
Chen berbisik, "Aku berjanji tak akan meninggalkanmu. Saranghae.. Ah, Min Seok chagi. Kajja mencari tempat berteduh, nanti kau bisa sakit." Bisik Chen ditelinga Xiumin.  
Xiumin tersenyum geli.  
"Ne."  
Lalu mereka berlari ke Halte tadi, dibawah hujan dengan bergandengan tangan. 2 orang itu tak sadar jika mereka diawasi sosok yeoja.  
JEPRET "Bisa jadi berita baru, nih.. ke ke ke ke. Mumpung moment romancenya gratis.." Kata Yeoja bername tage Ami sambil melihat hasil photonya

'Dibawah hujan ini, aku menyatakan perasaanku dan kau membalas perasaanku.. Kita saling tersenyum dengan hujan sebagai saksi kisah awal cinta kita. Aku janji tak akan meninggalkanmu..' - Chen

TBC

Anyeong chingu.. Bertemu lagi dengan saya Ami..  
Sarang Bi ini terinspirasi dari Drama Korea 'Love Rain'. Cerita dimana mereka jatuh cinta dibawah Hujan dengan payung kuning yang melindungi mereka dari hujan.

Jika ingin lihat kelanjutannya Review please! :)


End file.
